


Белоснежка в стиле «Цербер»

by dragons_and_ibuprofen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Ratings: R, Voyeurism, Xenophilia, dubcon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_ibuprofen/pseuds/dragons_and_ibuprofen
Summary: «Да, Белоснежки и гномы сейчас пошли совсем уже не те», — думала злая королева, убиваясь о фэйспалм.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно: дабкон, ксенофилия, вуайеризм. Очень возможен сквик!  
> Текст был написан на Galactic New Year на diary.ru по ключу «Призрак, Живая ель».

В кабинете пахло Рождеством, а ведь на столе стояла всего одна маленькая веточка ели, украшенная золотым колокольчиком.

Призрак опустился в кресло и откинулся на спинку. Взял со стола стакан виски, поднес к губам, но пить не стал. Ему нравилась смесь запахов хвои и алкоголя. В голове словно включился проектор: семейное торжество, комната с наряженной елью и яркими бумажными украшениями, гирлянда, призывно мигающая в окно.

***

 

За столом компания гостей.

Пожилая соседская пара, мистер и миссис Вотс. Они такие древние, что кажется, дунешь — рассыплются. Но первое впечатление обманчиво: Вотсы те еще живчики и не дураки вкусно поесть.

Хмурый коллега отца, мистер Брэбик. У него косматые седые брови и он всю жизнь прожил одиноким. Отец с матерью за глаза называют его бобылем.

Местный священник — его преподобие Стеффлс. Круглый и бледный, он напоминает снеговика, которого маленький Джек слепил сегодня утром. Щеки святого отца окрашиваются алым только в одном случае: когда он мертвецки пьян. Пока время этому еще не пришло.

Тетя Джесси, мамина подруга. Она парикмахерша и держит небольшой салон красоты на соседней улице. У нее рыжие короткие волосы и красное платье на тонких лямках. Маленький Джек смотрит на ее белые пышные груди. Кажется, что они сделаны из зефира.

Мама в красивом розовом брючном костюме. Ее волосы уложены в затейливую прическу. Руки у нее мягкие и рыхлые — весь день сегодня был проведен в хлопотах по хозяйству. У мамы виноватая улыбка: ей все время кажется, что закусок мало, а старая бабушкина скатерть недостаточно белоснежная.

Гладковыбритый отец в неизменной клетчатой рубашке с закатанными по локоть рукавами. Он разделывает печеную индейку. Лезвие ножа ловко ныряет в душистое мясо, прикрытое румяной корочкой. Раз — и очередной идеальный ломтик оказывается на тарелке одного из гостей.

Джек не хочет есть. Он сидит на подушке возле елки над остатками растерзанной ярко-зеленой обертки. Его руки заняты подаренной книгой.

Сказочная история захватывает его. Он хочет очутиться там и предостеречь Белоснежку, сказать, что яблоко отравлено. Потом мечтает отомстить гадкой королеве. А в конце радуется, что все заканчивается хорошо, да так громко, что мама делает ему замечание.

— Джек, тише.

Джек кивает и низко опускает голову. Смотрит на картинку с улыбчивой Белоснежкой и улыбается ей в ответ.

Воздух пахнет елью, фруктами, жареным мясом и виски. Запах праздника въедается в мозг, словно кислота в металл — на всю жизнь.

***

 

На терминале вспыхнул голубой индикатор — входящее сообщение. Воспоминания рассыпались, словно затейливый карточный домик.

Призрак лениво тронул панель управления — перед ним развернулся большой голографический экран, мерцающий синим. Письмо называлось «Белоснежка, видео». Лаконично, четко и по делу. Начальник Службы безопасности «Цербера» был немногословным парнем.

Призрак услышал это прозвище первый раз на станции «Лазарь», когда прибыл проинспектировать процесс восстановления Шепард. Кто-то из медперсонала сравнил ее с героиней популярной сказки. Призрак тогда улыбнулся: сравнение показалось ему остроумным. Так и повелось — в отчетах агентов она проходила под этим именем.

Шепард и правда тогда была похожа на нее.

***

 

Большая медицинская капсула с мерцающим куполом кинетического поля походит на хрустальный гроб. Современный такой гробик с прилагающейся красавицей внутри.

Шепард остро не хватает синей блузки и желтой юбки, чтобы окончательно стать похожей на девушку из древнего мультфильма. Она голая и беззащитная, ее запястья и щиколотки охватывают черные широкие ремни. Глаза закрыты, а темные ресницы мокрые от выступившей влаги. В ее рот вставлена широкая прозрачная трубка, которая тянется до большого медицинского комбайна. Время от времени организм инстинктивно пытается вытолкнуть инородное тело. Белоснежная шея набухает жилами и судорожно сокращается.

Пальцы привычно проходятся по голографической клавиатуре, последовательно набирая цифры кода доступа. Кинетический щит вспыхивает и пропадает — между Шепард и Призраком больше ничего нет.

Он бы поцеловал ее, если бы это ускорило воскрешение, но так бывает только в сказках. В реальности он может лишь безнаказанно прикоснуться к ней.

Призрак трет ладони, согревая их. Затем щупает прохладный лоб Шепард. Гладит напряженную шею. Стискивает мягкую податливую грудь. Теребит расслабленный сосок, отчего он сжимается и превращается в твердую горошину. Ведет ладонью по гладкому животу и зарывается пальцами в рыжую поросль на лобке.

В паху сладко тянет и он рассеянно думает, что придется обратиться за помощью к своей секретарше. Она фантастически умеет работать ртом.

Когда Призрак нащупывает катетер мочеприемника, Шепард дергается. Ее живот вздрагивает, она резко выдыхает через нос и это напоминает всхлип.

Призрак отдергивает руку, словно испугавшись прикосновением разбудить ее. Но тут же улыбается и бережно гладит свою Белоснежку по щеке.

***

 

В письме было семь видеофайлов. Призрак продолжал следить за Шепард, даже после выполнения ею главной миссии. Это вошло в дурную привычку.

С самого начала Шепард была своевольной, наглой и неблагодарной. Ничуть не походила на кроткую сказочную героиню. Призрак делал вид, что ему это безразлично, но на самом деле это было не так. Он заплатил за нее несколько миллиардов кредитов и подспудно ждал, что она будет ему хоть немного признательна.

Все было напрасно.

Шепард выполнила свою работу, но при этом умудрилась уничтожить базу Коллекционеров. Их последний разговор состоялся на повышенных тонах и не оставил никаких иллюзий.

Взгляд зацепился за слово «секс» в середине списка видеофайлов.

**Белоснежка_Омега_Пес_Секс**

Призрак прищурился и, немного поколебавшись, открыл файл со странным названием. Зоофилии ему только и не хватало для полного счастья.

В файле не было звуковой дорожки. Камера была установлена так, что было видно лишь малую часть гостиничного номера. Угол комнаты, абстрактная картина на стене и здоровенное черное кресло. В кадре появилась Шепард в чем мать родила. Хотя нет, с уни-инструментом она так и не рассталась — черный браслет охватывал левое запястье.

Призрак достал сигару и зажигалку, откинулся назад. Что за Пес? И откуда он взялся?

Закурить он так и не успел.

Спустя мгновение в кадре появился «Пес», похожий больше на помесь уродливого кота и мерзкой птицы. На жутких костяных пластинах играли тусклые отблески. Ноги напоминали лапы древнего велоцераптора. У него даже панцирь был, как у какой-нибудь земной черепахи.

В голове всплыло имя из досье и собственная виза под документом. Он сам, своими руками утвердил эту турианскую псину в ее команду.

Надо было бы закрыть файл, но рука сама потянулась к таймлайну и передвинула ползунок вперед.

***

 

**01.25**

Вакариан выше Шепард, поэтому ему приходится наклониться, чтобы поцеловать ее.

Целуются они долго, Шепард прижимается к нему всем телом, трется бедрами, елозит грудью по костяному выступу.

Вакариан неуверен, это видно по тому, как он осторожно прикасается к ней. Руки, похожие на когтистые лапы, держит на талии Шепард.

В какой-то момент Шепард накрывает его ладонь своей и передвигает ниже, себе на ягодицу.

**04.32**

Шепард стоит на коленях на кресле, лицом к стене. Одной рукой держится за спинку. Пальцами другой бесстыдно растягивает себя.

Он находится спиной к камере. Отлично видно выпуклые позвоночные щитки, которые тянутся от панциря до поясницы и теряются между двух тощих ягодиц.

**06.28**

Вакариан ее трахает, но даже на видео заметно, что он это делает неумело. Так, наверное, двигаются только роботы, да и то со сбоем в программе.

Шепард крепко держится за спинку кресла. Ее голова слегка запрокинута назад.

**08.00**

Процесс продолжается с той же неторопливостью.

Шепард лбом уткнулась в спинку кресла.

**09.10**

Все в той же позе и поре.

**10.15**

Смена позиций. Вакариан полулежа на кресле. Шепард на нем, спиной к камере.

Ноги Шепард, согнутые в коленях, широко раздвинуты. Рукам она держится за его плечи. Решила все сделать сама и показать как надо.

Ее упругая и белая задница стоимостью в миллиарды кредитов плавно поднимается и опускается на крепком турианском члене.

***

 

Призрак поставил видео на паузу и шумно втянул в себя воздух.

Он сейчас только что посмотрел, как четыре миллиарда кредитов, два года работы и огромное количество его нервов трахнула турианская дворняга по имени Гаррус Вакариан. Или турианский гном, хотя на гнома этот ублюдок тянул слабо.

Да, Белоснежки сейчас уже совсем не те. А Призраку, судя по всему, досталась роль злой королевы, которой только и оставалось, что локти кусать.

Сильно хотелось курить.

Он выкинул измятую в кулаке сигару, которую так и не использовал. Взял другую. Сладкий табачный дым немного прояснил мысли.

Надо было бы сделать пару звонков нужным людям. Немного усложнить Белоснежке жизнь и отвлечь от ее нестандартных и временами ебливых гномов.

Да и повод имелся в виде уничтоженной системы Бахак. Пусть-ка Белоснежка посидит в высокой башне и подумает о своем поведении.

Призрак наклонился вперед и тронул колокольчик на еловой лапе. Улыбнулся, услышав мелодичный перезвон. Сегодня большой человеческий праздник — Рождество — долой дурные мысли.

Он поднял стакан виски, чокнулся с голографическим экраном и выпил залпом.


End file.
